


[Podfic] Booty

by aranel_parmadil



Series: What Did You Think About [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yo ho ho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Booty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Booty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699568) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 



> Added 13/12/15: Artwork is by periodicallychlorinated and can be found [here](http://periodicallychlorinated.tumblr.com/post/135119739827/for-aranel-parmadil-who-has-beautifully-read-more) on their tumblr.

 

Booty - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dps76i7247k76j2/Booty_-_Chryse.mp3)


End file.
